


My Favorite (Pennywise x Reader)

by Sphere_of_Solatium



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood, Children death, Death, I am going on the IT train like many others, If you judge remember that people wrote about real murderers, Lemon, Let the Sin begin, No fluffy Pennywise, Other, Reader Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphere_of_Solatium/pseuds/Sphere_of_Solatium
Summary: When you moved to Derry with your son, you knew that you made a big mistake. It's only after meeting the Dancing Clown that you realized your error.(Pennywise x Reader)Will try to make IT stay in character as much as I can. There will be no fluffy clown and not the kind of fun you would expect from the space being.





	1. Welcome to Derry. A Red Balloon to Go With It

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the movie, I was glad it met my expectations. As good as the book and the old series. I decided to make a fanfic since I quite like the actor playing Pennywise, and was amazed by his performance.

You got out of your car to refill it, your six years old son waiting for you in the backseat inside. The gas station was almost empty, just like the roads all to the Maine, and specially to the town of Derry. Small droplets of rain were falling on top of your nose that wasn't covered by your hood. As much as you liked the rain, there were times you couldn't stand being wet. Unlike Christopher, who would constantly run in the large puddles with his red raincoat and little boots. Your little Chris loved the rain as much as he loved you, his mother.

As you fueled your car, your eyes wandered to the dark mop of hair from your son. He had dark brown eyes, looking almost the same as his father. Practically the same shade. At the thought of this man, your eyes darkened and your smile turned into a frown. You hoped it was the only thing he earned from him. There was a light tapping sound coming from the window of your car, and you returned your gaze on your son who was waving at you. You returned it, chuckling at his antics.

 

 

" _Mary, Mary, quite contrary,_

_How does your garden grow?_ "

 

 

You nearly dropped everything at the sound of the radio, the voice coming out distorted. An odd-looking man came out of the gas station, holding a cigarette between his fingers. With his fist, he slammed the radio and the sound was now back to normal. Your eyes caught the man's for a moment, and you quickly averted them right after. He was giving you a weird vibe. Once you finished to fuel, you replaced the tube back on its original spot. Opening the door of your car, you sat at the driver seat and put on your belt.

 

 

"Mama, are we there yet?" asked your son, playing with his red ball.

"Just a few miles" you responded, gripping the wheel.

 

 

Starting the motor, you drove the car and returned on the road in direction of Derry. As you made a stop, your eyes caught a strange figure on the sideway. Brows furrowing, you leaned closer to the windshield to eye the other person across of you. Through the rain, you could make out the form of a tall man in a clown costume. But maybe it was just your mind playing tricks with you. By only blinking once, the clown or whatever it was disappeared from your sight. You shook your head, and retook the road.

 

You barely missed the sign that said 'Welcome to Derry', well hid behind a few bushes. Probably someone in the town will need to cut them short once the rain will stop. Christopher leaped from his seat and placed his hands against the cold window's glass. His eyes were filled in excitement, wondering about what kind of adventures and new things he will discover from this town. The new house was located in a block just a few feet away from a school.

 

 

"Witcham Street..." you murmured under your breath. "Here we are, Chris. Our new home"

 

 

 

 

 

Christopher let out a sound of pure amazement, and you chuckled at how his eyes seem to brighten. It wasn't easy, the day you had to tell him that you both would have to move to Derry. There was a job application for a teacher. French classes to be precise. At first, your son has thrown a fit, not liking the idea of leaving his friends behind. And finally, begrudgingly accepted the fact you had the last word. But now, you could actually feel the excitement sipping out of his pores.

You exited the car at the same time Christopher descended from his seat, and ran ahead. You shouted at him to be careful, since the ground was a little slippy. Chris ignored you and tried out the swing next to the front door of the house. You grinned at the sight, and you walked behind the vehicle to take Chris' and your luggage. It wasn't too heavy, fortunately. You didn't have to move in furniture because everything was provided in the house. Quite a surprise, yes. Even for the price. However, you guessed that it has something to do with the history of Derry. Unlike any other towns in this country, it was the only one who has a large number of disappearances. Worst for the children.

You heard that the police has set a curfew to 7:00 PM, if it hasn't changed. 

 

 

"Mama! Look at what I found!" exclaimed your son when you walked the steps of your new home. He showed you a figurine.

"A clown...?" you raised a brow, taking the strange object in your hand. "Where did you find it?"

"It was attached to a red balloon, Mama"

"A red balloon?"

 

 

Chris pointed in a direction, and you followed it. Your eyes fell on the large bag of air who was floating away from your house. On its own. Your face hardened, watching as the red balloon disappeared around a corner. You shook your head, and stared at the figurine silently.

 

 

"Christopher. You remember what I told you before, right?" you scolded your son.

"To not take objects from strangers" he repeated in an almost robotic way. "But it was a balloon on its own-"

"Especially strange balloons on their own" you cut him, shaking your finger. "Promise me that you will never do it again"

"Yes, Mama. I promise you that I will never take objects from strangers and strange balloons on their own"

"Good" you smiled, and you tilted your head to the entrance of the house. "How about we make a visit?"

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

You grunted as you brought inside the last crate, and let out a sigh of relief. You sat down for a minute, pressing a hand on your throbbing forehead. It wouldn't surprise you if at the end of the day you have a migraine. Christopher was playing quietly in the living room, watching the TV at the same time. A woman and children were singing songs in harmony, clapping their hands when it was time to do so. You entered the kitchen with the crate, putting it on the counter in the middle of the room. 

You were about to pull out the crate's content when you heard a knock at the window. You lifted your head, gazing in confusion at where it came from. You could make out a red object behind it, and once you opened the window, you realized it was another balloon. The words 'I ♡ DERRY' were engraved on it, and you thought it was somewhat cute. Until it popped out of sudden, and a dark liquid spilled on your clothes and the hand who was holding the string of the balloon. For a moment, you thought you heard laughter in the background. Distorted, children laughter.

 

 

"Erk...." you grew disgusted, the emotion reflecting on your face as you gazed down at the substance who splashed your white blouse. "Is that...blood?!"

"Mama? What's on your shirt?" called your son when he entered the kitchen, standing in the doorway.

"It's okay, darling. Mommy just made a mess, that's all" you smiled reassuringly, but your eyes showed nervousness. "You can continue to play. I will go change and I will make dinner, okay?"

"Okay!" Chris answered playfully, and returned inside the living room.

"Welcome to Derry, huh?...." you said more to yourself, eyeing the red liquid. "What a way to be welcomed"

 


	2. For your Mommy

After changing your white blouse to a cleaner one, you returned to the kitchen so you could clean the blood that fell near the sink. Bringing out a sponge, you mopped and swabbed until nothing was left. You exhaled from your nose, throwing the sponge inside the sink and let yourself flop down on the checkered floor. You rubbed your upper-arms, wondering how this new life will suit Christopher. He was just six years old, and yet he was sometimes acting like a mature adult. Would this change affect him badly? Will you be able to start a new beginning in this town? Or will you need to find another home on the other side of the country.

You shook your head to get rid of those negative thoughts. You had to try, no matter what. And never will you return to that filthy place with that man. That abusive asshole who let you on your own to take care of Chris. Not that you wanted him as a father figure for your child. The sound of footsteps came down from the hall, and Christopher appeared at the doorway that led to the main hallway and next to the living room.

 

 

"Mama, can I go play outside?" asked politely Chris, juggling with his red ball.

 

 

You looked through the window that gave you a view of the driveway. It was still raining, but not as bad as when you arrived. You sighed, and turned to face Chris once again. Now he was giving you the puppy eyes, and he knew that it worked on you.

 

 

"Okay, but don't take too long and don't wander off too far away" you warned sternly, and Christopher nodded with an eager grin.

"Thank you, Mama!" your son said, running to you and giving you a peck on the cheek. 

 

 

The child scrambled outside with his toy, closing the door loudly behind him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_It's raining; it's pouring._

_The old man is snoring._

_He went to bed and bumped his head,_

_And he couldn't get up in the morning._

 

 

Christopher chanted as he threw up and down the red ball. Sometimes, he would let it bounce on the ground between two puddles. But it wasn't that much fun without a friend. He had a lot of friends, when he lived with his mother in the Vermont. The landscape was always a breathtaking view, and the boy enjoyed the picnics with his mother.

However, all changed when you decided to leave his father. You didn't give a reason, simply made the luggage and left the house without a second of hesitation. He thought that maybe you weren't happy with Father. Papa would make weird sounds in the night, and would disappear the next morning after. The last time he saw him was before you two left.

Papa was acting differently, shouting words that Christopher could never say out loud next to his mother. He was throwing fragile objects on the ground, worst than a young child.

 

 

_There was an old lady who swallowed a fly_

_I don't know why she swallowed a fly - perhaps she'll die!_

_There was an old lady who swallowed a spider,_

_That wriggled and wiggled and tiggled inside her;_

_She swallowed the spider to catch the fly;_

_I don't know why she swallowed a fly - perhaps she'll die!_

 

 

Christopher was too concentrated on his song that he didn't remark that his ball bounced a few feet away on the sidewalk. The boy blinked, and was about to walk to it when the ball rolled in another direction.

 

 

"H-Hey, stop!" stuttered Chris, chasing after the red ball.

 

 

At the sight of his precious toy rolling away, he completely forgot about your words and followed after it. The red ball fell on the road and was carried away by a river stream from all the water accumulated. Christopher wasn't aware of much he was distancing himself from the house, too fixed on the objective of getting back his toy. As he approached a manhole, he quickly threw himself at the ball and retrieved it before it fell in the sewers. Chris released a breath of relief, kneeling as he stared longingly at the red ball. It was his mother's first gift, and he was quite attached to it. When the boy was about to return back to his home, he heard a hushed whisper. Very faint, but clear as water.

 

 

" _Oh, Tophy..._ " cooed a voice, coming from the sewer.

 

 

Christopher blinked in confusion, and slowly turned his head to the sewers where the sound was coming from. He leaned closer, but at a safe distance. You always told him to be careful around those huge gaps, fearing that one day your son would fall between them. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a face appeared at the opening of the manhole. It was a clown. A scary-looking clown with blue eyes. Or were they yellow and red for a moment? The boy wasn't sure. Everything happened too fast. The clown grinned at him, his red lips pursed in a strange way. Or maybe it was the way they normally were.

 

 

" _Hiya, Christopher_ " greeted the clown with a giggle, his voice expressing a joyful tone. " _What are you doing here all alone?_ "

"H-How do you know my name?" shivered the boy, crawling backward. "Who are you?"

" _My name is Pennywise, the Dancing Clown!_ " he introduced himself, his shoulders shaking in a playful way. " _And I know you because I heard your name from your pretty mommy_ "

"Are you truly a clown?" asked Christopher, suddenly more interested. "Like, from a circus?"

" _Of course! Do you like circuses?  I like circuses. Why wouldn't I, huh?_ " scoffed Pennywise with a wink, and Chris giggled a little.

"I like them too"

" _Who doesn't love circus? You can eat cotton candy, hot dogs, and lot and lot of popcorn that goes ' **POP** ' !_ " exclaimed the clown, surprising the boy by the sudden shout. " _And you know what I like the most in circuses? Balloons. Lot of balloons, Tophy. Do you want one? I'm sure you want one_ "

"Erm...I'm sorry, Mister Pennywise" gazed Christopher with an apologetic look. "I'm not supposed to take gifts from stranger"

 

 

For a second, Christopher thought that the clown's eyes shifted to yellow and became more animalistic, but reverted to their blue color. Pennywise simply pouted and released a weird noise from his mouth. A mix of a grunt and a whine. Just like a child not having what he wanted from his parents.

 

 

" _You have a pretty ball right there. Did your mommy give it to you?_ " continued Pennywise, his grin becoming...a little dangerous and forced.

"Hm, y-yes" stammered Chris, growing a little nervous. "I should go. Mama is waiting for me-"

" _You should do as your mommy says, yes_ " nodded rapidly Pennywise. " _Or mommy will scold you....for not listening to her and wandered away on your own, Tophy_ "

 

 

Suddenly, the boy stood still as if his limbs were all frozen on the spot. He couldn't move anymore, something paralyzing him. Or was he hypnotized by the clown's charm. Christopher wanted to leave badly, the strange man making him a bit nervous and scared. The more time he passed with the clown, the more he realized how he was faking this persona.

 

 

" _Do you have friends, Tophy?_ " continued to question the clown, edging his gloved hands closer to the opening of the sewers. " _I have friends down here that would be happy to meet you....We have a lot of fun, floating down here. Just like balloons, that goes **POP!**_ "

 

 

The boy jumped at the sound of his voice, trembling at the sight of his yellow eyes. A sneer appeared at the corner of his lips, showing a terrible smile that sent chills to the boy's back. The clown lifted his hand, and tossed in Chris' direction an object. He caught it clumsily, and looked down to see it was the same clown figurine from before. The boy grew shocked when the figurine opened its mouth on its own, revealing a dark hole. There was a small pause, and then confetti exploded in his face.

Christopher cried out in fear while Pennywise simply laughed out loud, throwing his head back with his shoulders shaking in an unusual way. The clown continued to laugh, clutching his stomach as Chris stared back at the odd man in silence. 

 

 

" _Balloon that goes 'POP'! and throws confetti in the air!_ " spoke the clown, tilting his head at the side with his lips pursed. " _Are you okay, Tophy? Did I...scare you?_ "

"....N-No...." responded slowly Chris, frowning at the clown.

 

 

Pennywise sniffed the air like a dog, a pleased expression appearing on his face. Drool escaped his mouth and leaked down his chin. The young boy grew slightly disgusted by the sight. Was the man hungry? He didn't have food on him.

 

 

"I should really go now. Bye-bye, Mister Clown" said quickly Christopher, standing up abruptly and stepping back from the manhole. 

 

 

The clown gritted his teeth, but it was replaced with a  ~~fake~~ smile and chuckled. 

 

 

" _Alright, kiddo. But can you do me a favor? It's for your pretty mommy...._ " said the clown, and tossed another object at the boy. This time, it was something he never saw before. Circular, and long. " _I'm sure your mommy will like it. But don't tell her it's from me!_ "

 

 

Pennywise put a finger over his red, painted lips as emphasis, and winked at the young boy. Christopher stared down at the object, contemplating it while trying to understand what use it had. 

 

 

"Mommy told me-" started Christopher, but was cut by Pennywise waving his hand dismissively at him.

" _It will be our secret, Tophy. Now, be a good boy and give it to her. She will be very pleased. I can guarantee you that, Tophy. You want to make your mommy happy, don't you? Don't you?_ "

"Yes. I love Mama"

" _Then give it to her. We'll see each other again, Tophy~_ "

 

 

When Christopher stared back at the opening of the manhole, he noticed that Pennywise as disappeared. He clutched the strange object against his chest, and ran back to his home without a second look behind. What he didn't remark, was the yellow pair of eyes glaring at his back with hunger. A hunger that can only be satisfied with his help and many others too. All children, that will float down here like the rest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You were shaking your head and your hips at the same beat of the song playing in your headphones. Singing with a not-so-wonderful voice of the music  _I'm so Excited_ by the Pointer Sisters, you cleaned and managed Christopher's bedroom. Arriving at the refrain, you tossed your broom in a corner and danced to the song like you were back in your 70's. 

 

 

_I'm so excited_

_And I just can't hide it_

_I'm about to loose control and I think I like it_

 

 

You chanted loudly, not worrying about the neighbors complaining about you making too much noise. Too busy with your headphones, you didn't hear the front door open and close. It's only when you whipped around and opened your eyes that you saw your son observing you. He was trying hard not to laugh at his mother. You frowned playfully at him, putting your hands on your hips.

 

 

"Oh? Mister over there thinks he's better than me?" you drawled. 

"Yes!" Chris nodded with a proud smile.

"Bring it on, tough guy"

 

 

Your son squeaked loudly before laughing when you lifted him in your arms and swung him in circles. The two of you fell on the floor while giggling, hugging each other closely. As you took your breath, your eyes wandered to something in your son's hands, and you frowned deeply. Christopher noticed this, and handed to you the object.

 

 

"......Christopher. Where did you find this?" you demanded, your voice shaking slightly.

"Someone gave it to me. That person told me to give it to you. That you would be pleased" answered Chris, and your frown deepened

 

 

Tears were on the verge to fall as you clutched the circular object, gritting your teeth angrily.

 

 

"Darling, go downstairs. I will prepare super" you exhaled.

"What is this, Mama?"

"Something I thought I got rid off a long time ago. Along with your father" you simply said, and tapped his shoulder. "Go, go. I will follow you"

"Okay, Mama..."

 

 

Christopher leaped on his two feet and ran to the lower level of the house. You stared at the object for a moment, before throwing it with a snarl on the floor. You thought you would never see it again. And you didn't how that person got a hand on it. It was a pocket knife. The same one you used to cut yourself. At the distance, a clown's laugh resonated in the darkness.

 

 


	3. Bad Flesh

You put on a small jacket since this morning was a bit chilly outside. Christopher was eating quietly in the dining room, about to finish his cereal and his glass of milk at any moment. Before you opened the front door, you leaned to take a look at your son:

 

 

"Chris, I'm going out today but I will return as soon as possible. It won't take too long, okay? Be a good boy while I'm away"

"Yes, Mama" answered back Christopher with a wave of his hand, his cheeks puffed by the large mouthful.

"See you later, darling"

 

 

You bid goodbye to your little boy and closed the door after you exited your house. Turning the key to lock the main entrance, you walked in the driveway to get your car. You will begin your teaching lessons in one week, since the French teacher of the high school will not finish the year because of an unknown sickness. You decided to go to the library to pick up some choices of books your future students will read for the rest of their trimester. Which also made you think to ask the principal about the coming exams and the lessons the children/teens absolutely need for the final day of school.

You parked your car next to a sidewalk that was directly at the back of the library. There were no parking spots free to use, so you had to improvise. Turning off the motor, you got out of your vehicle and sauntered in the direction of the building. However, you stopped momentarily when you felt like you were being watched. You whipped your head to stare over your shoulder, and were slightly relieved that there was no one behind. But it still didn't ease your mind from those weird vibes you were getting around the building mainly. You passed the two large doors, and you noted first how empty it looked. Beside the receptionist and a lady putting books on their respective shelf, there was practically no one else. Except for a young looking boy, reading a book with his headphones. The music was loud enough for you to recognize it as New Kids on the Block. You smiled to yourself, chuckling.

You went in the section of the French literature, hoping to find interesting works. Tracing a finger on the dusty books, you took a few of them, along with  _Voyage au bout de la nuit_ and  _L'Agneau_. 

 

A sound broke you out of your search, and you looked at the end of the section to see a red ball rolling toward you. It looked almost exactly the same as Christopher's. The ball stopped at your feet, and as you bent down to grab it, another sound, much louder than the previous, echoed. Balls of different colors were now coming toward you, ending up surrounding you. You frowned, trying to figure out where they were all coming from.

 

 

"What the-...." you trailed, and was cut by the balls slowly melting. 

 

 

You blocked your ears when shrieks and screams resonated loudly in the library. You groaned in pain, feeling the temperature rising up. You leaped over the rainbow-like puddle and ran to get away from the terrible noise. It resembled cries of several children, who were suffering through a painful situation. Whatever it was, it stopped when you exited the French literature's section. You exhaled nervously, your hands slowly returning at your sides. What the hell was that? For a moment, you thought you were assisting an execution or some sort. You decided to return home, when your eyes fell on another red ball. It was standing still in the middle of the library. Everyone was gone, only you remained.

You went closer to the ball, careful in your steps and slow. As you got closer, you remarked that instead of rubber, it was made from another substance. 

 

 

"Gouache?...." you said in disbelief, touching the red ball.

" _Do you want to float, (y/n)?_ "

 

 

You screamed when the red ball grew in sizes, becoming bigger than you. You fell on your side, crawling away as something palpated the ball from the inside. A face appeared, looking like a child's. It was screaming and sobbing, calling for your help. Sweat ran down your forehead, your breathes short and rasped while panic settled inside of you. The gouache transformed into a horrifying canvas of children moaning and trying to stick their limbs out from the red ball. The sound became distorted and the gouache reverted in another form. When you were one meter away from it, the red ball exploded, and a person jumped out and landed on a table of the library. A clown. Bright red hair that defied the laws of gravity, face painted perfectly with red lips. The bottom slightly larger when he smiled. And how it gave you a feeling of dread.

 

 

"Hi, (y/n). Long time no see" waved the clown, and you blinked.

"Who the fuck are you?" you breathed, lips trembling.

"Pennywise the Dancing Clown" he did an exaggerated bow, his limbs looking contorted inhumanly. "I thought you would remember me, (y/n). What a shame"

"If I ever met in my life some kind of crackhead, trust me I would" you gritted your teeth, standing up. At your comment, Pennywise's smile turned down and his yellowish eyes narrowed at you. "Is this some kind of prank?!"

"A prank?"

 

 

The clown scoffed mockingly, and let out a laugh that gave you chills. He advanced in your direction, eyes looking like a chameleon while he guarded the same stance as he walked.

 

 

" **Your smell is delicious, sweet (y/n). Just like popcorn! How about I make your cherry pop?!** " said crudely Pennywise, laughing like a madman. " **Oh, wait. IT'S ALREADY DONE!!!** "

 

 

You cried when the clown jumped off from the table and charged at you with a yell, his limbs flailing in every direction. You took one of the books you were holding, and launching it in his face. You didn't wait to see if it hit him, and made a dash for the exit. You yelled in surprise when Pennywise landed in front of you, blocking the passage. You moved backward, tears streaming down your cheeks while the clown made 'Boo hoo' noises, pursing his lips while doing so.

 

 

" **A prank, (y/n)? You think it's a prank? Poor pretty (y/n)...But it's real enough. Time to float , (y/n). Why don't you come back with old Penny?** " crooned the clown, placing his hands on his knees. " **Tophy could come too, and he will float too!** "

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my son!" you snarled, and grabbed a nearby chair before slamming it in his jaw filled with razor teeth.

 

 

The clown was tossed backward, and you took this momentum to jump over him and ran out of the library. As you pushed the doors open, a man nearly earned them in his face. He looked at you weirdly, probably asking himself if you were mad. You ignored him and continued to run until you reached your car. You struggled with your keys, trying to shove them in the hole to start the motor.

 

 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" you cried over and over again. "Come the fucking on!"

 

 

The keys fell down between the pedals, and you cursed loudly once again. You bent down and extended your fingers to catch the keys. Once you lifted yourself to put back the keys, you screamed as you saw the clown in the passenger's seat, wiggling his fingers teasingly at you. And that damn grin was plastered on his face. Your back hit the driver's door, staring at Pennywise eyes wide open in fear. You wanted the wall to engulf you and spit you outside.

 

 

"What do you want?!" you demanded. "Leave me alone!"

"I waited a long time to see you again, (nickname). And here you return, all grown-up! Your flavor is less interesting" whined Pennywise, giving you a sad look. Instead of yellow, his eyes were a blue color.

"I don't know anything about you! You're mistaking me for another (y/n)!" you growled, bending one knee to put some distance between you and the weird man.

 

 

No, it wasn't man. This thing couldn't be a man. It was a monster. A monster disguised as a clown and can do strange tricks to scare people. Your heart skipped a beat when Pennywise latched himself at you, and grabbed your throat. He squeezed your neck, blocking the air from passing in your lungs. You flinched, hands slapping his wrists to pry him off. Your sight became blurry as the clown hovered you, opening his jaw wide enough to reveal layers of teeth. You shut your eyes, whimpers leaving your lips as you waited for your death. Or to be eaten alive at this point, if you didn't die by asphyxiation by then.

When the clown was about to eat your face off, his teeth bared and he released a bizarre noise. Drool splashed against your forehead, and trailed down your collarbone. He pulled back, gazing down at you. Pennywise whipped his head back and growled.

 

 

" **Your flesh smells so bad!** " coughed the clown. " **Why?!** "

 

 

You didn't dare to move or open your eyes, trying to calm yourself to not enter in a crisis state. Pennywise shook you wildly while holding your head, patting and pressing his fingers everywhere. Growing uncomfortable, he nearly ripped another scream from you when he licked your neck. A long and disgusting appendage. Your gasp was muffled by the hand around your throat. A purr from the monster when he tasted your neck.

 

 

" **It smells bad, but very delicious...** " Pennywise's demonic voice rang inside your car. " **How to savor it, I wonder?** "

"P-Please....Let me go...." you whispered. 

 

 

To your surprise, the clown released your neck and you coughed. You clutched the limb, bringing your knees closer to your chest. Strands of hair fell on your face as you checked the spot where Pennywise once stood. He has disappeared, leaving you all alone in your vehicle. You couldn't help but sob as you hit your forehead against the wheel. You thought you were down with nightmares, but it seems they weren't with you.

 


	4. Closet Stay Closed

Your car stopped in the driveway, and once you turned off the motor, you let yourself fall down against the seat. The sun was long gone, and replaced by dark clouds that announced another storm. You exited your vehicle and walked to the front door, opening it to get inside. Home Sweet Home. 

 

 

"Mama!" yelled Christopher when you passed the doorway leading to the living room.

 

 

Your son stood up from the floor, leaving his toys behind, and ran up to you. He embraced your waist, laughing as he did. Your smile returned to your lips, your fingers brushing in his dark curls. Only your little boy knew how to lift your spirits up after a tiring day. A tiring day filled with pure madness. You flopped down on the couch with a sigh, bringing a hand over your forehead.

 

 

"Are you okay, Mama?" wondered Chris, sending at you a worried look.

"Mommy is simply tired. After a good night of sleep, she'll be better" you reassured with a smile. "What did you do today?"

"I played with Tommy" answered your son, showing you his stuffed bear that he adored to nap with. "And we played football together too"

"Football?" you raised a brow, impressed. "And did you two win the great trophy of the tournament?"

"Of course! Tommy and I swept our opponents like they were nothing!" said proudly Chris, puffing his chest and jumping on top of the couch. "We won 100 - 0!"

"100?! You are a wonderful football player! And Tommy too!"

 

 

Christopher continued to tell how his journey went, while you listened with great attention. As the evening settled itself, your little boy couldn't keep his eyes open by the tiredness. As he drowsed off, you lifted him in your arms and walked to the staircase. When you reached his bedroom, you tucked your son under the blankets of his bed. Kissing his forehead, you bid goodnight to your little prince and light of your world before closing the door shut.

You needed a good shower, and eat a little something. Then, you would join Chris in the land of dreams....Hoping that they wouldn't be affected by this damn clown. Now that you were in a calmer environment, you were having your doubts. Were everything real at that time? Or did you simply imagine it all? It won't be a first, if it's the latest. After you left your abusive boyfriend, you found yourself having nightmares and illusions of him. But none of them were represented by a clown until just now. Or even felt like it was reality.

 

 

"I'm going mad..." you shook your head as you entered the bathroom.

 

 

Starting the shower, you undressed yourself to stand bare in front of the mirror. Your eyes traveled to the small scars lingering over your wrist and chest, bruises still visible at some parts, yet to fade. Directing your gaze away, you walked to the shower and tested the water before going inside. A few minutes later, you were putting on a blue nightgown that reached your thighs.

As you descended the stairs, you paused when your doorbell rang. Glaring at the front door as you reached the last step, you sauntered suspiciously to a window that gave a view outside. There was no one in sight. You guessed that it was probably a child that wanted to pull a joke on you. Rolling your eyes, you closed the curtains and was about to go straight in the kitchen when the bell rang again. With a growl under your breath, you marched to the front door and slammed it open.

 

 

"Who is it?! Show up, I don't have time for this!" you demanded firmly with a warning tone.

 

 

No answer. Only the wind blowing in your hair. Your eyes wandered left and right, leaning your head to get a closer look to the corners of the street. No one was hiding. No one was simply here. You closed the door and nearly jumped out of your skin when there was a sudden knock. A hard hit that vibrated in the wood. 

 

 

"Mama...." yawned a voice behind you, and you whipped your head to gaze at Christopher. He was standing in the middle of his staircase, holding Tommy close to him. "I had a nightmare, Mama..."

"Oh, my poor boy..." you said, leaving the door and walking to him. "We will get you back to bed, okay?"

 

 

You lifted your son in your arms and ascended the staircase, completely forgetting about the sounds coming out from behind the door. You put him back on his feet when you arrived in his bedroom, noting that his night light was broken. You turned on the lamp next to his bed as Christopher climbed inside and hid under his blankets. You made yourself comfortable, laying close to your boy. Chris's dark brown eyes lifted to meet yours, gazing at you expectantly.

 

 

"So, what was your dream about?" you asked softly, leaning on your elbow.

"I...don't remember..." answered with honesty Christopher, frowning. "But I know it was about dad...I thought I heard his voice"

"Don't worry. That man is far, and again far away from us..." you smiled reassuringly. "And I don't think he could find our location even if he searched day and night"

"Mama....Did you love dad?"

 

 

You grew silent after your son asked this question. When you first met him, it was in your days of high school. He was everything that people could describe as a 'bad boy', and you unfortunately fell for his charms. How his lips would curl into that knowing smirk. How his dark eyes would twinkle in mischief when he had a prank in mind. You would often find that man in the parking spots, smoking with his cronies. His curly hair representing the night and reached right above his shoulders.

He teased the female population in the school constantly, if it wasn't his routine. Lifting their skirts when they had the audacity to bypass him, or to pull down their panties slightly if they didn't wear shorts to cover them. A disgusting excuse of an human being, and you fell in love with him. Maybe you were one too? Maybe everything that's happening to you is simply karma for falling for him.

You don't remember how went your first date. You don't even remember when he asked you. He tasted every girl in the school, not caring about height or weight. You were the last one on the list. Him and his cronies trapped you in the parking, and they didn't leave you alone until you accepted a least one cigarette. And a drink. Oh, how you don't remember that drink at all. And it was probably for the best. The next day after, you were known as 'Michael's Bitch', not 'Michael's Bitch #175'.  You almost felt honored to earn that praised title from this school.

 

 

"I loved him" you finally said. "And I thought it was a mistake....Until I had you"

"Until you had me?" repeated in confusion Christopher, and you nodded your head with a smile. "You're the best gift that Life as ever gave me...I love you so much, Chris. And no one will take you away from me....Unless it's your future lover"

"Erk!" said your son, sticking his tongue out in disgust and you laughed out loud. "I will never have a lover!"

"You say that, but wait until you fall in love too"

"I won't"

"You will"

"I won't!"

 

 

The two of you bickered back and forth until Christopher became all sleepy. It didn't take long before he fell in another deep slumber, his teddy bear sliding off his embrace. You replaced it delicately to its original spot, and quietly left your son's bed. Back in your own room, you finally noticed how you yearned to sleep too. You wouldn't be surprised if the moment your body comes in contact with the sheets, you would fall unconscious right away.

And it would have been for the best, if you hadn't noticed the closet's door wide open. At the start, your first move was to evaluate the probability of you letting the closet open without remembering to close it. But then, what girl forgets about her closet's door? The next thing you knew, you were turning on the small lamp inside the closet. Your coats and pants were hanging on the bar, shoes and heels at the bottom. You parted your clothes, checking every spot of the closet to find an intruder...or worst, a clown.

 

 

"No one..." you whispered.

 

 

You were about to close the door when the rack of the clothes suddenly extended by itself and wrapped around your waist. You let out a scream, your feet leaving the ground as you were tugged inside the closet, with the door slamming behind you. You were continued to be dragged until you reached a place far much brighter. It looked like...a circus? You were sent flying forward, your body hitting the hard ground and knees grazed at the fall.

You moaned in pain, rolling unto your back and lifting yourself in a sitting position. A spotlight appeared above your head, illuminating you at the center of a platform. You were standing on a stage of a circus' act. People with smiles stuck in their faces were watching you, hands placed on their kneecaps. You grew mortified when you got a closer look, and saw how their lips were stitched that way, blood oozing out of their mouths.

 

 

" _Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Welcome to the greatest show on Earth! For our first act, the lovely (nickname) will **stick a sword down her throat!**_ "

"W-What?!" you wheezed out, clutching on the brim of your nightgown.

 

 

The audience applauded, grunts and pained noises escaping their mouths. More blood was falling on the benches and the rocky ground of the circus tent. Heavy footsteps resonated behind you, and you saw some kind of giant with chains all over his body sauntering to you with a sword. You wailed at the sight of the dreadful weapon, not believing that they would actually shove it in your mouth. You were about to make a dash for it when small little hands held your arms back and blocked your legs from moving. You gazed down and nearly vomited at the sight of bloody children covered in wounds. Wounds that looked like something took a huge chump of meat on them.

You struggled as the giant grabbed your neck and lifted your chin up. He forced you to purse your lips by squeezing your cheeks, making you open your mouth. Your eyes widened like saucers when he lifted the sword right above your head, and the children and the audience started to chant " ** _Open your mouth_** ". You tried to rip the hands of you, to move your head away but it was useless. Tears fell on your cheeks, sobs erupting from your frail form.

 

 

"S-Stop....Stop....." you tried to say.

 

 

You screamed as the giant swung the sword down, and you waited for it to strike. The children's hands released you and you fell backward, your legs too wobbly to help you stand. An arm embraced your waist and you held you from hitting the ground. You gasped, chest heaving rapidly as you gazed at your 'savior'. Only for the full terror to return when you realized it was the horrible clown. Pennywise was glaring down at you, eyes half-lidded and a pout forming his lips.

 

 

"You used to like this act, (nickname)"  _ **it**_ spoke.

 

 

You didn't say anything back, too afraid that it made you speechless. Your breath caught in your throat when the clown pulled and hugged you closer to him, his face sniffing the crook of your neck. A purr rumbled in his chest, fingers turning into claws digging inside your back.

 

 

"What's wrong, (y/n)? Don't you like it? The lights, the people, the acts....Just like before, don't you like it?" whispered in your ear Pennywise, and you simply let out a strangled sob. " _ **Don't you like it?**_ "

 

 

He spun you around so your back was against him, grabbing your arms tightly to hold you there. With one bloody glove, he pointed to a seat in the audience, occupied by a child. But not just any child...It was Christopher. Your son was clapping along with the rest, his eyes a gray color and hollow. Your limbs shook while Pennywise simply laughed evilly, as if it was the best joke ever told in the world. Tears still leaking down, you gritted your teeth in pure rage. You looked down and saw the sword laying at your feet. You quickly bent down and grabbed the hilt, before swinging it backward to slice the clown's head off. Only for the blade to be stopped by his hand. Pennywise clicked his tongue in a scolding manner, shaking his finger at you. 

 

 

"You should know it's dangerous to swing a sword to someone's face" crooned the clown, before exploding in laughter at your desperate expression.

"Stay away from me-AH!"

 

 

It pushed you on the floor, and when your head hit the ground, you were knocked out.

 

Everything was throbbing, a headache exploding as you regained consciousness. You were back inside your bedroom. You blinked in shock, passing a hand behind your head to see blood. However, it wasn't too serious. Your gaze traveled to the closet, where the door was still wide open. You lifted yourself back on your feet and slammed the door shut with a snarl.

 


	5. Eyes

You didn't hear the sound of your alarm that morning, too focused on staring at the ceiling with a blank expression. You didn't get as much sleep you needed, and found yourself sometime drifting off to the land of dreams. But each time you would shake yourself to get rid of this idea. You feared of sleeping. Thinking that you would have to meet the clown once more.

However, you knew that one day or another, you will have to sleep. Else, a different kind of death is waiting for you if  ** _it_** hasn't taken care of you before that. When you opened the door of your bedroom, you expected to be greeted by some kind of magic tricks or a red balloon with blood inside that will splash you in the face. Fortunately, there was none of that. Only your son complaining about being hungry.

 

 

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day, Mama?" asked Christopher after taking a sip of his soup. "Can we go play in the park?"

"We could" you replied tiredly. "Maybe it will ease my nerves to take some good fresh air"

"I should bring Tommy.  He will be my teammate to play ball"

"Do you feel lonely, Chris?"

 

 

Your son stopped playing with his food, and his little brows furrowed. He stared absently at the bowl of boiling noddles, small trails of steam hitting his nose with a delicious odor of the food. Then, Christopher's brown eyes shifted to meet yours.

 

 

"Sometime I feel lonely" your son answered. "If Felix or Terry was with me, it would be much more fun to play ball...But they aren't here"

"Next week will be your first day of school. I'm pretty sure you will make new friends!" you tried to cheer your little boy who simply shrugged.

"Maybe. Or maybe not"

"Don't be negative!"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Christopher ran down the hill, laughing heartily. You followed after him, holding a basket under your arm for the picnic. It was a lovely day, the rays of the sun caressing your skin gently. Not too hot, not too cold. Just enough to play outside without breaking into too much sweat. Other mothers and their children were also at the park today, watching with eyes of a hawk over their loved ones. And you did the same, observing as Chris played in the slides along other boys barely older than him.

He looked like he was having fun, with that smile reaching his ears. You spread the blanket on the grass, putting also the dinner at the center. You sat down, releasing a sigh of contentment for finally resting your legs. Christopher was now in the swings with Tommy, struggling to keep the bear plush from falling in the sand. You chuckled at the sight, shaking your head. Suddenly, you felt eyes burn holes behind your head. Slowly, you looked over your shoulder, lips parting when your (e/c) eyes caught a particular shade of blue ones. Or were they gray? And for a moment, you thought they were green not too long ago. It was a young man, probably in the middle of his twenties, just like you. Dark brown hair slicked back, plump lips curved into a small smirk. And it was directed at you.

You blushed in embarrassment, and whipped your head to stare back at Christopher. Said boy was now running in your direction, and arrived in front of you with his breath short.

 

 

"Mama, I'm hungry" said your son.

"Alright, alright...Sandwich? Granola bar?" you gave the choices while Chris grimaced. "There's no chocolate. Unless you help me with the dishes tonight "

"Mama!" whined Christopher, and you sent at him a stern expression.

"No sweets if you don't work for it"

"Okay....Sandwich"

"Sandwich it is"

 

 

Christopher sat down next to you while you searched in the basket for the food he requested. Handing the pieces of bread filled with ham, cheese and lettuce, your son took eagerly even if he wasn't too fond of it. After all,  when you're hungry, you don't really care anymore what it is, as long as it fills your stomach. He didn't even finish his last bite that he was already running back to play with his newfound friends.

You munched over one of the granola bars you brought with you, all the while watching over your son. He was a fast kid, and often got himself into trouble. Suddenly, you felt a chill ran down your back, and overheard two women screaming at each other. They were throwing insults one at a time, to the point you wondered when they will pull their hair in a cat fight. To your disbelief, the people in the park didn't seem to mind the situation, or even pay attention for a second. They were ignoring the two women, continuing on their business. It unfortunately took a drastic turn, with one of them jumping at the other's throat.

You stood up abruptly, eyes widening like saucers when the brown haired woman, who was pinned by the weight of the blonde one, shrieked loudly. The blonde bit her ear, and tore it off like a crazed animal.

 

 

"Oh my god!" you shouted, bringing a hand over your mouth.

 

 

Your voice seem to pull out some mothers close to you from their strange trance, and they eyed you weirdly. You sent at them a confused look, eyes wandered back to where the two women were fighting. Only there was no one anymore. It was just an illusion. As you whipped your head to look back at your son, you noticed dreadfully that he had disappeared.

 

 

"Chris!" you yelled, dashing to the slides. "CHRIS!"

 

 

Again, everyone seem to freeze in the background. The laughter of the children became louder, but you were pretty sure that it wasn't from the ones who were playing in the park. You continued to call for Christopher's name over and over, tears running down against your cheeks. Panic settled inside of you, your chest heaving as you ran through the swings and passed mothers who were glaring at you in outer disgust.

You couldn't care for them at the moment, you had to retrieve your son before it was too late. What if  _ **it**_ took him? You didn't want to think about such a terrifying thought. If the clown bastard ever dared to touch your son....

 

 

" _Mama?...._ "

 

 

You stopped dead in your track, slowly turning to face the direction it came from. Your son was standing in the middle of a street, holding his teddy bear tightly against his chest. Brown eyes were staring at you in mid curiosity, mouth twitching into a reassuringly smile. You released a breathe that you didn't know you were holding, walking toward Christopher to chastise the little boy from running on his own. However, your expression turned horrified when a red truck turned a corner and were rolling straight toward him. The driver wasn't seeing him, eyes too busy to read a journal paper he was holding.

You screamed, yelling at Christopher to get the hell out of the road. Your boy couldn't hear you fully at this distance, not moving at all. You charged at your son, running with all your might.

 

 

"CHRISTOPHER!!" you shrieked when the truck closed on Chris.

 

 

You couldn't keep your eyes away from Christopher when the truck was a millisecond away from rolling over him. However, hands grabbed your boy's petite frame and tugged him out of the way before the truck passed where he once stood. It was the man who was staring at you from before, with the blue-green eyes. When you finally reached Christopher, you gathered him in your arms and embraced the boy tightly, crying in his shoulder. Chris reciprocated your feelings, soft sobs coming out of his mouth.

 

 

"Don't ever do that again!" you scolded your son.

"I'm sorry, Mama! Someone stole my teddy bear and I wanted to get it back!" sniffed Chris. "I won't do it again, I promise!"

"I'm just glad you're safe..." you breathed, cheeks wet as you hugged your son again. You then looked at the stranger who saved your little boy. "Thank you. Thank you for saving him!"

"No problem, Miss. However, you should keep a close eye on your son. Children are fast creatures" teased the man, his plumb lips turning into a smirk. 

"Do I...know you?" you raised a brow suspiciously, standing up to face fully the stranger.

 

 

He was a head taller than you, that was for sure. Something about his demeanor and stance made you question about a lot of things. But it was mostly his eyes that concerned you. They weren't....You didn't know how to put it.

 

 

"I don't think so" responded the man, putting his hands inside his pockets.

"Why were you watching me?"

"Can't I look at a pretty lady when I see one?" he raised a brow, and you blushed brightly like a school girl. Dammit, what was wrong with you?! You didn't know that man at all and here you were having thoughts. "To be honest, I thought you were rather distracted. You know about the disappearances of children?"

"I have heard of it just recently. When I decided to move to Derry" you told the man. "In any case, I want to thank you again. Is there something I can do to repay you?"

"By just being careful from now on. I don't need anything, really. It was a pleasure to help you, Miss....?"

"My name is (y/n) (l/n), and this is Christopher" you introduced yourself and your son.

"Hi, mister! Thank you, mister!" grinned Chris, waving. The man answered with one of his own, though a little awkward.

"My name is Robert Gray"

 

 

The man took your hand and kissed the back of it, all the while fixing his gaze on you. Your cheeks turned a darker shade of red, and you avoided eye contact as much as possible. Christopher let out a sound of pure disgust and hid behind your coat, making Robert laugh out loud.

 

 

"I hope we'll see each other again, Miss (y/n)" Robert tilted his head. "Another day, perhaps"

"Yes, perhaps" you answered, lost in thoughts. 

 

 

The man took his leave, giving one last look in your direction before disappearing through the crowd of people who gathered on the scene. You touched the back of your hand, where he kissed it, and you realized how cold the skin turned.

 


	6. There Was Once A Man Inside A Boat

After meeting Robert, you returned home with your son around the middle of the afternoon, close to the evening. Christopher was sitting in the living room, watching TV with Tommy by his side. You were in the kitchen, preparing a cup of coffee to wake you up a little. You didn't know why, but this day left you worn out. You rubbed the sleepiness from your eyes, yawning loudly.

 

 

" _Okay, kids! Clap in your hands twice with the beat!_ " a woman from the TV said. " _Our friend Penny will play a song for us!_ "

 

 

Cue children cheering from the audience of the show. When you entered the living room, Christopher fell asleep on the couch, the teddy bear laying on the floor, on his back. You bent down to grab the toy, and took a look of it. The stitches making his smile were coming out slightly, revealing a bit of plush. The tips of your fingers traced the contour of the teddy bear's face, and you blinked when a liquid sipped out of the button eyes. You touched the cold surface, smelling it and let out an inquisitive noise as you noted it was coffee.

 

 

 _There was once, a man inside a boat_ _♩_

_Rowing, rowing, until he was tired ♩_

_Then, one day, stopped still ♩_

_Too tired to move his limbs ♩_

 

 

The volume of the TV became louder, and you nearly jumped out of your skin. You faced the screen, raising a brow as the choir of children clapped in their hands in unison, following the instructions of the singing lady. 

 

 

_The man was too tired to see ♩_

_The man was too tired to hear ♩_

_The man was too tired to eat ♩_

_The man was too tired to drink ♩_

 

_But what could he have done? ♩_

_He's lost in the middle of the sea! ♩_

 

 

 

A face appeared in the middle of the choir, quite different than the rest of the children. And it should, since it was the only one painted in white and red, dark yellow eyes staring straight at the camera. You held back a shudder, gulping when the clown slowly stood up from the choir's auditorium and advanced forward. The children and the woman continued to sing, as if they weren't seeing or realizing there was an intruder on stage. Pennywise kept marching in the direction of the camera, lifting his gloved hand. The bells around his ruffled collar jingled with each step he took, the sound hypnotizing.

 

 

_The man didn't see the shark ♩_

_Too tired to do anything ♩_

 

The clown stopped just a few feet away from the screen, and opened his mouth. Inhumanly wide, filled with razor teeth. The face detached itself in several parts, revealing an horrific dentition that belonged to another being. It was confirmed.  ** _IT_** wasn't human. You became entranced when yellow lights pulsed from inside Pennywise's mouth, and you could actually hear the sound they were making.

 

 

_It opened its mouth and ate ♩_

_Poor pretty (y/n) ♩_  

 

 

"NO!" you yelled, pulling out of your trance. 

 

 

You fell backward, and hit your head hard on the carpeted floor. A strange sound came from the TV, and you stared as the screen turned white with black dots. Music that you would usually hear from a circus echoed inside your home. The screen shifted to a red screen with the words "Pennywise The Dancing Clown" written in yellow. Smoke came out from under your TV, crawling toward you. You stood up, walking backward until your legs hit the couch and you fell on it. 

 

 

"Christopher-" you turned your head to face your son, but he was nowhere to be found.

" _(y/n)...._ " came the sing-song voice of the monster.

 

 

The screen of the TV was broken with a fist coming out of it. You screamed in startlement, watching as Pennywise pulled himself out of the TV like some kind of contortionist. His limbs cracked back in place as the clown smirked widely, bowing in exaggeration.

 

 

"Bonjour, madame" the clown lifted an invisible hat.

" _Merde_ (Shit)" was your simple answer as Pennywise gave his terrible, high pitched laugh.

 

 

You rolled over the couch to land behind, grunting when your knees scraped against the floor. Everything came to an halt as the sound of your breathing could be the only thing heard in the room. You looked from under the furniture to see if the clown was still there. No sign of the monster, and you crawled all the way to the doorway leading to the kitchen.

 

 

" _Where are you going, (y/n)?_ " whispered a raspy voice beside your ear.

 

 

You shrieked in surprise when something slicky like a tendril wrapped itself around your ankles and pulled you back in the living room. Your nails dug in the wooden floor, imprinting scratches. You gasped when tentacles enrolled around your throat and waist, squeezing painfully to the point you were sure they would make you spill your insides. You were pinned down, hands trying to pry off the disgusting appendages from your body. You didn't notice right away Pennywise sauntering to you slowly, like a predator about to latch itself at its prey. It was harder to breathe, cheeks taking a red color. Then, the tendril around your neck loosened a little, but it was still firm. The clown bent down, one eye meeting your face while the other drifted away to watch the ceiling.

You bit back a whimper when he decided to trace your temple with one of his claws, his long tongue sticking out with drool trailing down his chin.

 

 

" _You weren't thinking of leaving, right? You can't leave me. You simply just can't!_ " repeated Pennywise over and over again. As if he was mostly telling himself that than warning you. " _So delicious. But I smell something else....What it is, I wonder?_ "

"W-What did you do to Christopher?!" you managed to hiss out, gripping harder the tentacles. "Where's my son?!"

" _Tophy? Tophy kiddo? He isn't here. He is floating, pretty (y/n). And you'll float too...._ " growled the clown, his other eye now back to normal and glaring right through your soul. " **You'll float...You'll float....You'll FLOAT** "

 

 

 

 

"Mama?"

 

 

You jolted from your position, faceplanting on the floor of the living room. Your hands wandered everywhere they could, touching your cheeks and neck, waist. No trace of abuse or marks from the tentacles. Another dream, perhaps? You turned to look at your son, but your eyes widened in panic at the sight of a red mark across his face. 

 

 

"Christopher?! What is that?!" you cried out, latching yourself at your little boy.

"What do you mean, Mama?" your son looked confused, and flinched in pain when you put a hand on his red cheek.

 

 

Someone or something struck him while you were deep asleep, and you feared that you were the one responsible. Did you hit Christopher without knowing in your struggle against Pennywise? You would hate yourself until the end of your days.

 

 

"Mama....It hurts...." whimpered Chris, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Don't worry, mommy will kiss it better, okay?" you said reassuringly, gulping. "Did I do that?"

"N-No....I don't think so?....You fell asleep and you looked terrified...I simply wanted a glass of water, Mama..."

"It's not your fault, Christopher. I need to know, however, if you ever saw a clown once...." you wondered, staring directly into his brown eyes. "He is dangerous, darling. You must not approach him or talk to him"

"There was a clown in the sewers...He was the one who told me to give this gift to you....The clown man was weird, Mama" responded Chris. "He knows your name...and my name too"

"Oh, Tophy...."

 

 

You hugged your son tightly, a few tears falling in his dark locks as you brushed his curly hair. The two of you stood in this position for a long time, ignoring the fact that the TV had now black and white stripes in the screen, with the words "I LOVE DERRY" written in red.

 

 

 

 


	7. Monster in the Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **The following chapter contains explicit content.**  
>  **  
> **  
> Warnings: Slight smut, Gore, Sensitive material, Nudity

The night was still young, and you needed to put Christopher in his bed. The poor boy could barely stand on his own two feet by how tired he was. You lifted your son in your arms and took the staircase leading to the bedrooms. Turning right, you approached the white door with stickers of dinosaurs on it. The name of your boy was pasted in bright red letters, announcing to anyone who entered this room it was his. After the horrifying episode of your nightmare, you decided to pull the plug of the TV and not listen to it for a good week (but with your son enjoying his daily show of a man wearing a dinosaur suit, doubtful). Holding Chris in one arm, you walked to his bed and lifted the covers. You placed tenderly your little boy on the mattress and tucked him in. 

You moved the curls that fell over his closed eyes, smiling at the sight of his peaceful expression. You leaned down and kissed his forehead, bidding him goodnight under your breath.  Once you exited the bedroom, you closed the door carefully behind you. As you entered your own, you didn't feel like taking a bath. Perhaps tomorrow if you were going to have another stressing dream about that damn clown. Or worst, a sudden apparition of the fiend to scare you to death.

Your fingers trailed to the brim of your dress, and pulled it off over your head to let it fall on the carpeted floor. Your bed was barely made, and you sighed at the sight of more clothes piled in a corner. Laundry day tomorrow, it seems. And lot, LOT of cleaning.

 

 

"Curse myself for being lazy..." you groaned, faceplanting in the sheets.

 

 

Eyes closed by themselves, the lids heavy. The room was rather chilly, but not too uncomfortable even if you were in your undies. Your hands lazily drifted to your back and unclasped your bra, tossing it with the rest of your clothes. It was now easier to breathe. You turned to lay on your back, arms sprawled beside each side of your head. Silence reigned in the house, the ticking of an old clock being the only sound to break it once awhile. Suddenly, a loud thump resonated and you jolted, sitting on your bed and hugging the sheets against your body. Without a moment of hesitation, you reached for the bat laying next to your nightstand. You were used to have one at any time in your bedroom because of unfortunate experiences with your ex-boyfriend that came home completely drunk and didn't take 'No' as an answer. You didn't remember how many homerun you made between the bastard's legs.

The sound of crawling cut your train of thoughts, and your eyes widened like saucers when you realized in dread that it was coming from under your bed. You could actually see this scene in a horror movie, the dumb girl bending to take a look and get herself killed by the monster who was waiting patiently for her to do something stupid.

 

 

"I'm not playing. If you're here, come out immediately" you demanded with a growl. "Don't make me repeat myself or else you will regret it!"

" _You shouldn't say empty threats, pretty mommy_ "

 

 

You released a yelp and whipped to your left to see Pennywise kneeling to your side. Even in the darkness, you could distinguish the dirty clown outfit smeared with mud and dust, dried blood still tainting the edge of his collar. Its yellow eyes were staring straight at you, plumb lips pulled into a cheeky smile. It only took you one second to get at the other end of the bed, your gaze focused on the monster and not wandering elsewhere. You felt like if you were to take off your eyes from him, you would end up dead. No words were exchanged, only Pennywise tilting his head to the side, intrigued.

He was now staring at your hand clutching tightly the blanket against your naked chest. His mouth opened a little, revealing sharp teeth with the tips poking out a little.

 

 

" **Aren't you a treat?** " the clown scoffed, voice changing with a darker edge. " **I never understood those human tendencies to sleep naked at night...Doesn't it make it easier for a predator to eat his prey? Are you already offering yourself to me?** "

 

 

You growled at his teasing, pulling higher the sheets. You griped the bat and brought it close to you, Pennywise's stare wavering a little at the move. He was underestimating you, but he was no fool. In any case, the clown could find it amusing to see you try to fight him. Playing with his toys was his thing, after all.

 

 

" **You weren't that bashful before...** " Pennywise mused, laying one knee on his bed.

"Don't take a step closer!" you ordered, pointing the tip of your weapon at him.

 

 

You cried out when the clown opened its jaw wide and clamped his teeth on the bat, breaking it into pieces. You let the handle slip from your grasp, eyes widening in terror when it shoved its face closer to yours and sniffed like some kind of dog. You turned your head away the moment Pennywise's razor teeth trailed your collarbone, thinking that he would snap his mouth shut on the skin. You gulped when his long arms went forward and grabbed yours, making sure that you couldn't move from your spot. You let out a pained moan when he bit your shoulder harshly and removed his face, letting a line of blood trail down your chest and under the sheets.

 

 

"D-Don't...." you whispered audibly, and Pennywise raised an invisible brow with a mocking pout.

" **D-Don't...** " he imitated your trembling voice, before exploding in laughter. " **Darling, I'm only teasing you** "

 

 

To your relief, he released your arms. But it was short lived when his hands cupped your thighs and lifted to wrap them around his waist. You screamed, quickly wrapping yourself in your blankets to cover your upper-half. Pennywise's tall form hovered yours, laughing at your terrified face.

 

 

" **Please, don't hurt me!** " he said with a girlish voice, eyes flashing yellow. " **Please, be gentle Michael...It's my first time...** "

 

 

You froze like a bucket of cold water just splashed you in the face. You gasped, the clown grinding his hips in yours, his smile becoming crueler. You grabbed the monster's forearms, feeling something prodding against your panties, and you were pretty sure it was nothing near human.

 

 

" **Do you remember, (y/n)? When he shoved his cock inside? How you were squeezing all around him? Hm?** " wondered with a sneer Pennywise, and you started to sob at his crudeness. " **That sorry excuse of a human taking what's mine and filling my toy with his filth? Since what you did to me a long time ago, you were mine. And it won't CHANGE** "

"Stop! Stop!" you shrieked, shaking your head. 

" **You don't like the truth, pretty mommy? You want me to call you 'mommy', right?** " the monster wondered in childish curiosity, and you noted how his eyes drifted away from each other like a chameleon. " **That's what you order me to call you** "

"I never met a fucking monster in all my life!" you snarled, tears still cascading your red cheeks.

" **Are you sure? Even for Michael?** " pouted Pennywise. " **That hurts me....Really hurts me** "

 

 

You gasped once more when he thrust his pelvis forward, rubbing against a spot that sent pleasurable and disgusting jolts. You fell on your back, your only cover to your nakedness removed by the wandering gloves of the clown. They cupped your breasts and squeezed them, eliciting a grunt of displeasure, even if the feeling was contradictory. It lasted a few minutes, with the clown simply touching and groping your chest like a curious child who found a new toy. The quiet sounds that filled the room were soft, barely audible if you weren't listening closely.

Pennywise's attention was taking away when a knock came from your door, followed by the sound of it opening. It didn't waste any time. The clown cowered under the bed like a spider, and you took this time to pull back the covers over your frame. Christopher stopped by your bedside, his tired eyes doing their best to stare at you:

 

 

"Mama....I can't sleep....After I went to the bathroom, I thought I heard a sound coming from my closet...."

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" you offered, and your son nodded eagerly. "Wait a minute until I dress myself, okay?"

 

 

Putting on a long dress shirt that reached your knees, Chris jumped on the bed and tucked himself under the covers. You followed suite, patting the spot beside you to invite him in coming closer. He accepted, and hugged your waist while closing his eyes tiredly. You yawned, sending a look to the corner of your room to see a shadow creeping on the ceiling. You scowled as a pair of yellow eyes morphed themselves from it, fixing on the form of your son and yours.

 

 

"Leave" you ordered, loud enough for it to hear, but not too much to wake Christopher.

" _ **You're no fun, (y/n)**_ "

 

 

You could actually hear the pout in his voice.

 

 

" ** _See you next time, pretty mommy_** "

 

 

 And with that, the clown disappeared back to where he came from: in the darkness of the sewers.

 

 


	8. French Class

Monday. The beginning of a new week, and the start of your teaching at Derry High School. You felt a little nervous when you descended from your car and eyed the huge building filled with either young or old students, exiting and entering the school. You clutched your bag against your hip, taking a deep breathe before walking toward the entrance. On your way there, you felt the stare of many teens on you. You tried to shrug it off, but couldn't help the feeling of anxiety taking a toll on you.

You weren't really sure about how your future students will act, since the majority of kids didn't care that much of learning another language. English is international, they say. They were absolutely wrong, and speaking more than one language would give them benefit. Though, just a few of them shared your thoughts on the matter. A group of girls passed you as they exited the bathroom, giggling loudly about whatever they were speaking about. It's only when you entered said room that you guessed the source of their enjoyment: a young woman with fiery red hair stood in front of a mirror, soaked by a strange liquid that stank heavily. You gaped at her, and she seems to freeze at your sudden appearance. 

 

 

"Oh god...Are you alright?" you asked softly, edging closer to her.

 

 

She seems to flinch out of reflex, and you stopped from moving. The young girl tugged on her ponytail, removing the pieces of rotten bananas and other types of food that got caught in it. Her cheeks and eyes were puffed red, lips frozen in a frown.

 

 

"It's alright. I can take care of this" she finally said after a long pause.

"At least let me help you clean your bag" you replied hastily, stepping right to where she stood.

 

 

Even if she started to argue and kept saying it was fine, you started to clean her soiled bag with a damp cloth that you kept in your big purse. Only for situations like that. The girl observed you in silence, having completely stop in her process to remove the trash in her ginger hair. While you were busy with the bag, you couldn't help but notice more of her appearances. Freckled face, green eyes that seems to change to blue under the sunlight. But what stood up the most was the faint marks adorning her wrists. Your eyes slightly narrowed, recognizing them as you earned your owns with your ex.

 

 

"So...What's your name?" you asked.

"Beverly Marsh" she answered, looking down.

"It's a beautiful name" you smiled at her. "If I had a daughter, I would name her like that"

"You have a son?" she guessed, doing small talk with you.

"Yes. Christopher. A wild little creature when he wants to!"

 

 

You finished cleaning her backpack and handed it over to her. Murmuring a small thank, the bell rang at the same time. She was about to leave, and when she reached the door of the exit, she turned to face you.

 

 

"Thank you, Miss...?"

"(l/n). I will be your French teacher for the rest of semester"

 

 

The girl left, and that's when you realized that you should head for your class. It wouldn't be a good start for you to be late, after all. The moment you reached the door, the noise that came from the inside stopped. As you entered, you noted every pair of eyes watching you carefully until you arrived at your desk. A few murmur here and there, you swallowed your saliva and pulled out from your bag all the things you needed to teach.

 

 

"Hello, class" you greeted with a warm smile. You walked to the blackboard and used one of the chalks to write your name. "My name is (y/n) (l/n). You can call me Miss (y/n) or Miss (l/n), whatever you're comfortable with..."

" _Do you also answer to 'Hey, sexy' ?_ " called a young boy's voice, and you rolled your eyes as some giggles resonated into the class.

"And my response would be ' _Go outside and take a walk to the principal's office_ ' " you gave a fake smile.

" _Oooooo, feisty...I think she's my favorite after Hairy Arms Mary..._." whispered a young teen with curly black hair and glasses to another who seems exasperated by his comment.

" _Beep Beep, Richie_ " replied the other.

"Now, let's get started with a little resume of what will come for the rest of the year" you spoke, leaning against the desk and facing fully the class. "I learned that Miss Dubrey made you read a novel by the name of 'Candide' by Voltaire....Unfortunately, she didn't lent me...Huh...A copy of the exam...So I guess I cannot give the test until further instructions"

" _God, yes..._ " sighed one of the students, head falling on the desk.

"Instead, I will make you read some interesting poems of French literature. I think it could be a new way to read in this language instead of going deeply in thick books that you wouldn't comprehend the quarter of them...." you said.

" _At least someone who understands our situation_ " scoffed a girl, and you stared unamusingly.

"How I will work in this class is that I will mostly speak French....Today is an exception so I can get to know you all. How about you, the first desk at the left, what's your name?"

 

 

One after another, the kids gave their full name. The curly haired boy with the glasses was Richard Tozier, but preferred to be called Richie as he told you while imitating an exaggerated voice of a drunkard that was speaking with a lady he found pretty from downstairs. Yes, that's exactly how explained it. While you would normally give a warning paper for his choice of words, you decided to let it slide for now. The boy who was probably his friend was Edward Kaspbrak, to which Richie quickly replied that it was in fact Eddie 'Spaghetti' Kaspbrak. It took everything in your power to not facepalm and let out an exasperated sigh. 

 

 

"Alright. Now that I know each of your name, how about we take the rest of the hour in reading poems for beginners so that you will know what's waiting for you?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"For tomorrow, I want you to read ' _Les Colchiques_ ' by Guillaume Appollinaire. You will make a short analysis as to what the author was trying to interpret of 200 words at least" you stated, cue a few groans from your students.

 

 

The bell rang and everyone stood up while putting back their books and stuff inside their bags, and exited your class. Some of them bid you a good day, and the rest simply ran out of the classroom like the plague was inside. You packed your own things, since it was your only class for the day. Someone cleared his throat and you looked up to see Richie, Eddie waiting at the doorway. Another boy was also there, but you didn't know his name.

 

 

"Miss (l/n), _votre derrière me rend fou***(your ass makes me go crazy)_ " spoke proudly the boy with a broken French, and you raised a brow. Eddie simply rolled his eyes and slammed his hand on his forehead.

 

 

And like that, the kid marched to the exit of the classroom while you took in the information he just told you. Finally, breaking out of your stupor, you leaned against the desk with a hand over your hipbone.

 

 

" _Monsieur Tozier_ " you said, gaining the attention of Richie who turned to face you.

 

 

Eddie flinched, waiting for you to scold the boy. The other shook his head, knowing that Richie got himself into trouble because of his mouth. Again. To their surprise, a small smile graced your lips as you gave your student a look that said 'Really? You could do better'.

 

 

" _La prochaine fois que votre bouche parle toute seule de son plein gré, je vous colle une retenue le samedi matin******_ (Next time your mouth moves on its own, you will earn detention Saturday morning)" you said softly.

"Wow, I didn't understand a single word but that sounded _hot_ " said Richie, placing a hand over his heart. You rolled your eyes at the statement.

"Be careful about what you say, Monsieur Tozier. Unlike you, I understand French pretty well"

"Yes, ma'am" the boy saluted, dragged by his two friends.

" _W-W-Watch y-y-your mouth R-Richie. Y-You w-will get y-yourself i-into trouble_ " stammered the unknown boy.

" _Come on! Have you seen our new French teacher, Big Bill?! Oh, wait. You were too busy about thinking of Eddie's mom than acknowledged her!  Tap that, Eddie Spaghetti!_ "

" _Shut the fuck off, Richie!_ "

 

 

You heard the three bicker back and forth while they walked to their next class in the hallway, and you shook your head with a small smile. Those students were quite lively, more than you expected. Well, you thought it could be a new wave of fresh air instead of having students that simply want good grades while acting like a robot. However, on a bitter side, you didn't see the clown make his appearance. Not that you wanted him to. In fact, you felt relieved in that part. The less you hoped for your first day of teaching was to look like a complete lunatic who saw clowns everywhere she went.

Or get balloons exploded in her face with blood. No, you found it strange. It made you wonder if you were the only one with Christopher to see him. To see  ** _it_**. 

When you exited the school and headed for the parking lot, a familiar face appeared at the distance. Robert was leaning against your car, smoking on a cigarette. He was gazing at something behind a corner of the building, but his attention was diverted when he heard your footsteps. A charming smile made its way to his face, the young man giving a short nod.

 

 

"Robert" you greeted, raising a brow at his sudden appearance. "Were you waiting for me?"

"I was taking a short walk when I saw your car. I can guess you are teaching at this school" the man said smoothly. 

"And you guessed right"

"Just a hello, and I was wondering how your son and you were doing"

 

 

Robert distanced himself from the car and stepped in front of you. Like the first time you met him, the height difference made you take a step back to gaze fully at his body. Was it even possible for someone to be so tall? It looked almost inhuman. 

 

 

"Christopher is doing great. As for me, I think I need more sleep" you answered with a tired smile. "I didn't have much...since a few incidents"

"Did you try to relax? You know, from the routine and all?" he wondered, tossing the cigarette on the ground before stomping on it. "Maybe it isn't a good time, but how about a little outing between friends? Me and you?"

"You consider me as a friend?" you said in mock-disbelief. "Robert, we know almost nothing of each other-"

"Your name is (y/n) (l/n). You have a 6 years old son, whose name is Christopher. Don't tell me this is nothing?" smirked Robert, and your heart skipped a beat. "I promise you. It won't take too long. Just a few drinks with me at the cafe, and we can go on our own ways after an hour or so"

"Robert..." you trailed with a sigh, and you swore that the young man gave you puppy eyes.

"We can get to know each other....And maybe more" Robert winked, and you blushed, averting your eyes away from him.

".........Okay. But, first! I need to call Miss Dubosq to ask her if she doesn't mind to keep Christopher a little longer..."

"Then it's a date" waved Robert, turning his back and walking away before even hearing your final answer.

"Wait! I didn't-"

"18h00 PM, at your house" the young man ignored you, biding goodbye.

 

 

You stood there, frozen on the spot while Robert's figure disappeared. It took you a few minutes before you came to a realization. How did he know where you live?

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Lips

"Thank you, Natalie. I mean it" you smiled at the older woman who let you enter her home.

 

 

Ms. Dubosq was a frail-looking woman of 63 years old. She was living in her small cottage all by herself in an isolated corner of Derry. After the death of her husband, she moved since the memories that were held inside her late house were too painful. Natalie didn't have any children, and no other relatives. Let's say that she didn't hesitate to take your son in when you asked her to babysit your boy.

 

 

"Christopher is playing upstairs. He can't keep himself from staying away of the piano" grinned the old woman.

 

 

To prove her point, you heard the sound of keys being smashing down. It was rather obnoxious, and you were wondering how Ms. Dubosq lasted that long without complaining. Maybe her ears weren't that good? You shared with her what happened earlier with Robert, and Natalie told you that it wasn't a problem to keep your son a little while longer. Climbing the stairs to the next level of the house, you headed to the origin of the sound. Giggles resonated from behind a door, and you froze when you heard something else. Someone....humming?

No. It was completely different, the sound distorted and deep. Like some kind of animal purring. You slammed the door open, and Christopher flinched in fear from his position at the piano's seat. Your son turned around and ran in your arms with a big smile.

 

 

"Mama!" exclaimed Chris, enrolling his small limbs around your waist.

"Hello, Chris" you returned his smile, ruffling his hair. "Where's there someone with you just now?..."

"No, what do you say that?"

"Strange...I thought I heard someone else..." you trailed, eyes wandering around the white room.

 

 

Not so much were there. A desk, a bookshelf holding dusty books that weren't picked up for what it seems centuries, and a cabinet. With the light from outside, it gave the room a monotone air, feeling empty. You knelt down in front of Christopher and took him by his shoulders, making the boy look straight into your eyes:

 

 

"Tophy, I'm going out tonight with M. Gray.." you started, and your son raised a brow inquisitively. "You know, the man who saved you..."

"Oh! Robert! Yes, I remember!"

"That's right. Does it bother you to stay a little longer with Ms. Natalie? I promise you that if you are a good boy, I will allow you to eat candy" you offered.

"Really?!" said Christopher giddily. "Okay, Mama! You can go out with M. Gray"

 

 

You laughed at his answer, shaking your head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Damn it...What to wear?" you growled in exasperation. "Something casual? Or something lavish? No, it would be too much for a first date- Why do I keep saying it's a date?!"

 

 

You were debating with yourself on everything tonight. You hesitated between a plain green dress with spaghetti straps, or a red fancy dress that stopped at your knees with your arms covered. And then there was the makeup. Do you wear any tonight or not? Robert didn't seem like the guy to care too much about those things, though. After taking a quick shower, you decided to go with the red dress and no makeup. It might be a one time thing.

You were sitting quietly on your couch, waiting for the doorbell that would announce Bob's arrival. You were shaking one leg nervously, the other tapping its foot. When you finally heard the sound that you were dreadfully awaiting, you stood up on two trembling legs and headed for the front door. Opening it, Robert was wearing a plain white shirt with a jacket and simple pants. As usual, always handsome.

 

 

"Miss (l/n)" Robert flashed a smile, taking your hand and kissing the back of it. "You look...beautiful" he breathed.

"Thank you" you blushed brightly, avoiding his gaze. "You look good as well"

"Ready for the night?"

 

 

You took the hand he was offering, and the young man led you on the sidewalk to his car. He opened the door of the passenger's side like the gentleman he was, and you thanked him once again. Robert climbed inside after you, starting the engine before driving all the way to the downtown. The two of you first entered a cafe, where you discussed together about your daily life. The man was working in a gas station, and sometime helped in repairing cars. He didn't have any family here, being the only one moving away from his home to settle in Derry.

Robert would tell you hilarious tales of clients he meets on daily basis, which would left you panting hard as you tried to regain your breathe from laughing too hard.

 

 

"M. Tomson didn't notice that he was holding the nozzle in the wrong way, and when he pushed the button, all the liquid fell on his pants!" exclaimed Robert with a chuckle.

"Oh god" you placed a hand over your face, giggling. "What a way to start your day..."

"And what about you? Got an interesting story with your job?"

"Hm...I got Mister Elliot that put on his pants in the wrong way. I heard it from Miss Elena's scream of 'PERVERT!'"

"No surprise from him. That man can't keep his eyes open for a minute by the lack of sleep. Too busy at checking out adult shows on his TV" shrugged Robert, and you grimaced at this new piece of information.

"I would have preferred not to know about that...You seem to know a lot about everyone living in this town"

"Derry is pretty small compared to others, and its people are known to be knowledgeable about everyone else. Their neighbors' way of livin'....Their children's names....What Miss Mary buys on Friday..."

"Maybe you know too much" you joked, and you missed the glint in his eyes with his smile turning devious. "Anyway, how about we take walk before the curfew?"

"Lady's first" the male bowed his head, standing up from his chair.

 

 

You exited the small cafe with Robert in toes, and immediately you felt an arm enroll around your shoulder. You flinched at the contact, but relaxed when Robert simply pulled you closer to him. The height different made itself known as you gazed up with a smile, and the man returned it with a smirk. The night was humid, and the park that was once filled with screaming children now silent. The two of you didn't talk for a while, only a few snippets of conversion here and there.

 

 

"Robert.....How did you know where I lived?" you turned, watching him expectantly.

"Easy. Derry is a small town" answered Bob. "I know who comes and who moves away. It's a talent of mine that sounds creepy to others"

"No surprise here" you scoffed, and Robert brought a hand over his heart as if something struck it.

"You hurt me deeply" he whined playfully. "And you......Do you have an _unnatural_ talent?..."

 

 

The way he said it made you froze a little. The air seems colder, a change that you can't explain. You watched carefully the male who continued to walk, having released your shoulder a few minutes before. Robert stopped and turned on his heels, bringing his hands inside his pockets.

 

 

"I..." you started, avoiding to look at him. "I don't have one" 

"Really? It's impossible to not have one..." the man trailed. "Do you like to draw?"

"No"

"Do you sing?"

"Yes, but badly"

"I'm sure it's not that bad-"

"You will bleed from the ears" you cut Robert, and he chuckled.

"How about dancing?"

"To be honest, I never learned how" you replied, almost bashfully. "I would always trip on my feet, or knock one of my limbs into a piece of furniture"

 

 

The smile on Robert's lips turned devious, and you regretted in telling him all that. He took a few, slow steps toward you, exaggerating his stride. He planted his two feet in front of you, and lifted his arms. The young man offered his hands, and you looked at them, clueless.

 

 

"It's not too late for lessons" he smirked and you rolled your eyes.

"Maybe later-Oh!"

 

 

You nearly fell over when Robert suddenly grabbed your hips and pulled you into him. You looked up, blushing brightly as Bob brought your hands over his shoulders. His own slid over them, all down to your arms and sides until he reached your waist again. The both of you started a slow pace, eyes fixed on each other. You would have found the scene amusing, with you two dancing in the empty park at night.

 

 

"You have beautiful eyes" you said absently, and Robert's smile widened at your words. He made you turn around and encircled his arms around you. "Are they truly blue?"

"Sometimes green...Sometimes the shade of grey..." he murmured.

"I always loved the color blue"

"How about red?" he turned you around so you could face him again. His hold became tighter, bringing you two closer than ever. "Red like the color of your cheeks right now"

"Red...I guess sometime I like it..." you whispered, face burning.

"And sometimes...the color of your lips...."

 

 

Robert leaned down, his breath fawning over your lips. After long seconds that seems to last years, he captured your mouth with his. You stiffened at the bold move, and relaxed right after. You returned his kiss, enrolling your arms around his neck. You blinked when a bright light shone from your right, hitting your face and blinding you.

 

 

" _Okay, lovebirds. Time to go home_ " said a gruff voice.

"Sorry....Officer" drawled Robert, releasing your lips and sending a pointed look at the policeman. "We were too caught in the moment to realize we had an audience"

"Watch your mouth, Gray. If you don't want me to hand your ass to the station, you should return where you come from with your lady friend. I don't think you could pay the fine with the money you make daily..." spoke the man.

"We are going. Sorry to bother you, sir" you quickly apologized, taking Bob's hand and walking to the direction of his car.

"You should both stay safe. We never know what we can find in the dark..." warned the officer, turning off his flashlight. 

 

 

Once the both of you were at a fair distance from the policeman, Robert let out a chuckle and shook his head.

 

 

"Yes, he's right. **We never know what kind of things is hiding in the dark** "

 

 

The walk back to his car was silent, and so was the trip to your house. Exiting the vehicle at the same time Robert did, you didn't have the time to speak one word that his lips were on yours again. You moaned as he bit your lower lip, and squeaked when his hands traveled south to your rear. You slapped his shoulder, taking a step backward and away from him.

 

 

"I think we're going too fast, Robert Gray" you frowned, and the young man gave you an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. I became too excited for a moment. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable..."

"It's alright. Just don't do it next time..." you trailed, and blushed when he raised a brow, smirk widening.

"Next time, huh?" Robert teased, and you growled under your breath.

"You wish for another date-"

"And I do. How about in a few weeks? I'm out of town for a couple of days starting tomorrow" the young man suggested, and you blinked in surprise.

"Y-You want to go on another date with me?" you stammered.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"N-No! I'm just surprised, that's all!"

"Then it's settled" the male smirked at you, turning around and walking away. "Have a good night, Miss (l/n). I had a lot of fun"

"Yes...Me too" you smiled shyly.

 

 

Your heart was beating fast as you strutted to your car, dancing a little by the giddy feeling inside of you. As Robert's car parted from your house, you watched it disappears around a corner of the street. You climbed inside your own, starting the motor. However, before you could even exit the driveway, everything stopped. You grew confused and irritated, slamming your hands against the wheel. You turned off the motor and tried to start it again, but no sounds came from it. Your vehicle was not better than dead.

 

 

"For God's sake...." you growled, exiting your car and running to your house.

 

 

You entered the kitchen and grabbed the telephone, dialing Ms. Dubosq's number. There was at least five ringtones before the old woman answered, her voice holding a questioning tone for the person calling her at this hour of the evening.

 

 

"Miss Dubosq? It seems I got a problem with my car, so I can't fetch Christopher for tonight...." you spoke.

" _Oh, I could always use my own car to bring him back to your place_ " dismissed Natalie. " _Unfortunately, it's pass the curfew and the police won't probably let me out...It's no problem for Christopher to sleep here for tonight_ "

"Thank you, Natalie. You are a real sweetheart" you sighed in relief, and the old woman giggled through the phone.

" _He is a good boy....I'm sure he will understand your predicament-_ "

 

 

The phone rang audibly, and you let out a gasp of surprise when you realized that the line was cut abruptly. The lights of your home flickered wildly, and voices resonated from your basement. You stared in horror as the phone in your hand melted, and you quickly threw it away. When it landed on the ground, it broke down into pieces.

 

 

" _Pretty mommy~....Where are you?~...._ " chanted a dark voice.

 

 

It seems that you weren't all alone anymore.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
